


I'm Your Baby Tonight

by zebraljb



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Cock & Ball Torture, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Jealousy, M/M, Miscommunication, Mission Sex, Name-Calling, Spanking, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:01:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23201377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: Merlin and Harry are happily married...and now happily involved in a fairly new (and vanilla) relationship with Eggsy. They'd like something spicier but are afraid to bring it up, thinking Eggsy won't be interested.  When they watch him on a honeypot mission with a fairly naughty mark, they realize perhaps they were wrong.
Relationships: Gary "Eggsy" Unwin/Original Male Character(s), Harry Hart | Galahad/Merlin/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Comments: 14
Kudos: 181





	I'm Your Baby Tonight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lyssa13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyssa13/gifts).



> Basically this is an excuse for me to write dirty talk and spanking. I was at a bit of a writer's wall and the lovely Lyssa13 helped me out with this prompt.
> 
> Dirty talk. Spanking. Be warned.
> 
> Also, the CBT is VERY minor.

“Wow, this is some suite. Gorgeous.” Merlin gets a complete 360 degree view as Eggsy slowly spins around. “My whole flat would fit in here.”

“I’m glad you like it. Can I fix you a drink?” The older gentleman slides out of his suit jacket and hangs it on the back of a chair.

“Lemme do it. You been working hard all day, right?” Eggsy saunters over the liquor cabinet.

“Good boy,” Merlin murmurs. “Dinnae allow him to make your drink.”

“Whisky on the rocks, and yes. But haven’t you been working hard as well?” The man asks.

“Do most of my work on my back, don’t I, mate?” Eggsy snickers.

Merlin growls at the feed on his screen. He growls louder when a warning message appears across the bottom. Nosy bastard. He touches the side of his glasses. “Arthur, could ye please report to my office?”

“Now?”

“Now.”

Harry huffs out a sigh. “Yes, Merlin. I’ll be there…”

“Now,” Merlin interrupts, terminating the connection.

He leans back in his chair and studies the monitor before throwing the image up onto the wall screen. He should be proud. He himself devised the cameras in the diamond earrings Eggsy was wearing. He’d had his ears pierced just for the mission…a mission he shouldn’t even be on. But of course Llewelyn Fontaine likes twinky young men with a bit of cheek, and there’s no one at Kingsman who fits that description more than Galahad. 

Harry comes through the door without knocking. “You rang?” 

“Yes,” Merlin says without looking at him.

“What’s this?” Harry asks. “You no longer run his missions.”

“I’m not running the mission. I’ve delegated it to Minerva. I’m simply observing.”

“Why?”

“I could ask ye the same thing.” Merlin turns to glare at him. “I received notification that someone logged into the feed.”

“Oh, you…” Harry sighs with frustration, glaring right back. He then sighs again, this time a bit quieter, a bit softer. “I…I had to see it for myself.”

“Harry.” Merlin stands and goes over to his husband, tilting his head so their foreheads touch. “I know. It’s hard. I dinnae want to watch it myself, but I couldn’t help it.”

“I hated giving him this assignment,” Harry murmurs. “I know as Arthur I have the right to overrule his request to no longer be placed on honeypot missions, but he was the only one who could get this close to Fontaine.”

“I understand. And he does, too. I know he puts Kingsman before his own heart…just like another person I know.” Merlin gives him a gentle kiss.

“Well, this will probably be quite difficult for him. Fontaine likes it rough, which I discussed with Eggsy beforehand. He SAYS he’ll be fine, but we haven’t done anything like that, and I’m worried.”

“He did have a sex life before he got involved with the two of us,” Merlin reminds him.

“I know, but he’s never mentioned an interest in this sort of thing.” Harry looks at the screen.

“Well, we’ve been far too busy having very good sex to actually discuss moving out of the more…vanilla…aspect of things,” Merlin points out.

Harry finally smiles. “It has definitely been very good sex.” He pulls up a chair to the desk and sits down.

“What are ye doing?”

“Like I’m letting you watch this by yourself, now that I know you’re watching it. I’d like some tea, please.”

“Pompous arse,” Merlin mumbles as he goes to the tea tray.

Harry loosens his tie as they watch Eggsy’s snapback go flying across the room. “Hate to spoil a good time, but how about we have a discussion about finances before things go further?” Eggsy suggests. 

“Very well.” Fontaine digs his wallet from his jacket and counts out some bills. “And if you do everything I ask, you will get a very nice tip.”

“Fair enough,” Eggsy says. “How about you put that in my pocket?”

Fontaine grins and comes closer. “I’m sure that would be my pleasure.” They hear Eggsy gasp as Fontaine reaches down. “My my…those are tight jeans you’re wearing.”

“Do you like them?” Eggsy asks. 

“I do.”

Eggsy’s hands slide up to twine around the man’s neck. “Tell me what else you like.”

“I like young men who know their place…who do as they’re told.”

“And if they don’t?” Eggsy whispers. “if they don’t do as they’re told?”

“Why, they’re punished, of course.” 

Eggsy’s head tilts to the side and Fontaine leans in. Merlin licks his lips. He knows just how sweet Eggsy’s throat tastes. “Disgusting bastard,” he hears Harry growl behind him. Apparently Merlin’s not the only one feeling a bit possessive.

“Like what kind of punishment?” Eggsy murmurs. He hisses and they know Fontaine’s teeth have dug in.

“How about you wait and see?” Fontaine says, pulling back. “Unless you’re a very good boy, that is. Are you a good boy…what did you say your name was again?”

“George,” Eggsy answers. “And do you want me to be a good boy…Daddy?” Eggsy’s hand touches Fontaine’s chin and he nips at it. “Oh, like that, do you? Like me calling you Daddy?”

“I do.” Fontaine ambles over to the sofa and sits down, knees spread. He sips at his drink. “How about you undress, let me see what I’ve bought?”

“Dontcha wanna go into the bedroom?” Eggsy asks, yanking his polo over his head.

“Very nice,” Fontaine murmurs, rubbing himself through his trousers.

“Horrid creature,” Harry murmurs, and Merlin can’t help but agree. 

“I’m fine here. I gave you an order, boy.”

“Let me refresh your drink,” Eggsy says suddenly. He hurries over before Fontaine can reply, grabs his glass, and heads for the liquor cabinet. He blocks Fontaine’s view with his body and pulls a tiny vial from his pocket, pouring the contents into the glass along with more whisky. He brings it back. “Here you go, Daddy.”

“You are being quite disobedient,” Fontaine snaps. “Undress. NOW.”

“Yes, Daddy,” Eggsy says obediently and Merlin can’t help but shiver a bit. Eggsy kicks off his trainers and peels his jeans down his legs.

“Good boy,” Fontaine says. Eggsy’s pants hit the ground with his jeans. “Gorgeous. Come here.” Eggsy takes a step closer. “My boy’s been very bad. I believe you deserve a punishment.”

“If you say so, Daddy.”

“Over my lap like a good boy.” 

Merlin glances at the bottom of the monitor. “His heart rate has picked up.”

“Is he scared? Worried?” Harry asks, leaning in closer.

“No. He’s…excited,” Merlin says in surprise.

Unfortunately the only view they now have is of the carpet and sofa as Eggsy drapes himself over Fontaine’s lap. “Count and thank me,” Fontaine says brusquely.

“Yes, Daddy.” The slap is loud and Eggsy jumps. “One, Daddy…”

By the fifth spank Merlin’s hard as a rock in his trousers, and by number nine Harry is literally panting next to him. “I wish I had my paddle with me, boy. I’d turn this arse of yours blood red.”

“I wish you did too,” Eggsy groans. “Love that…”

“On your knees.” Eggsy tumbles to the ground and Merlin hisses. The man shoved their boy. Bringing him in will be such a pleasure. “Get my cock out.”

“Y-yes, Daddy.” Eggsy’s voice is full of tears and Harry groans. They get an unfortunately very clear view of Fontaine’s sorry excuse for a prick. 

“Beg me for it.”

“What?”

“Beg to suck my cock. Tell me why a slut like you deserves it.”

“Please, Daddy…please let me suck it! I’ll be good, I promise. Please…”

“And are you a slut?”

“Yes, Daddy, such a fucking slag.”

“That’s right,” the man says, his voice starting to slur. “I changed my mind. Get up on my lap.”

Eggsy clambers up, the video feed making them dizzy for a moment. “What do you want me to do?”

“Hold out your cock.” Eggsy looks down and Harry and Merlin gasp as one. Eggsy’s prick is hard and red. Merlin’s mouth is suddenly dry. “Apologize for being a bad boy.” Fontaine gives Eggsy’s cock a slap and Harry actually growls out loud.

“I do beg your pardon!” He whispers, mortification all over his face.

“Dinnae apologize, Harry,” Merlin replies.

“M’so sorry, Daddy, didn’t wanna be a bad boy.”

Fontaine slaps him again. “More.” 

“Fuck,” Eggsy groans, but it is not a sound of pain. “Please, Daddy, m’sorry. Lemme make it up to you.”

The hand leaves Eggsy’s cock and suddenly his feed is focused on the ceiling. It’s Merlin’s turn to moan. He loves the feeling of their boy’s hair in his hand. “How? Tell me, boy…” Fontaine says drunkenly. “How…can you…make it up to me?”

There’s a moment of silence and then the feed focuses on Fontaine’s face. His eyes are closed and his head has fallen back onto the sofa. “By not killing you right now, for starters,” Eggsy says, hopping off the man’s lap. “Sorry you had to see my junk, Minerva. Lemme get dressed and I’ll get into his computer.”

Merlin turns off the feed and the screen goes dark. They sit in silence for a moment. “He handled that quite well,” Harry says finally. 

“Yes. I am very proud.” Merlin pushes back from his desk. “And very turned on,” he admits. “I’ve thought about speaking with him that way more than once.”

“Hamish McNair, you dirty old man!” Harry exclaims.

“Oh, please, Harry, as if ye have not thought about putting him over your knee more than once.”

“I’ve thought about him putting me over HIS, if we’re being honest,” Harry replies and Merlin rolls his eyes. “Do…do you really think he was turned on and not frightened?”

“Aye, Harry…there was an interesting spike in his brain activity, and his body…well, you saw how that reacted.”

“I never knew,” Harry muses. 

“Well, as I said before, we’ve not discussed anything more than the usual sexual interests and activities. It looks like we will have to move that conversation along a bit.”

“I’ve been afraid to mention it to him…I thought he would think of us as ‘dirty old men.’ That he would leave us if he knew what we enjoyed.”

“Ye worry so much, my Harry.” Merlin gets up and goes over to his husband. He takes Harry’s hand and helps him stand. “He loves you. There’s no way…”

“He loves US,” Harry insists. He kisses Merlin hard. “You always try to push yourself to the edge of our triad, but we are equal.”

Merlin allows the kiss before pulling away. “He’ll be home in four hours. He will report to medical and then we’ll talk.”

“All right,” Harry sighs, straightening his tie. 

It is actually four hours and twenty minutes before there’s a knock on the door of Merlin’s office. Merlin adjusts his jumper and finishes his tea. Harry hops to his feet and runs a hand over his hair. Merlin rolls his eyes. Peacock.

“Enter,” Merlin calls.

Eggsy enters the room in his Kingsman suit. “Arthur…Merlin…”

“Galahad,” Harry says formally. “Excellent work.”

“Aye, lad, good job,” Merlin adds.

“Thank you,” Eggsy says just as formally. “Got the hard drive to Minerva, she’s decoding it now.”

“Excellent,” Merlin says.

Harry smiles, holds out his arms, and Eggsy flies into his embrace. “My sweet boy. So happy to have you back safely.”

“Wanted this so much…was all I could think about on the flight back,” Eggsy says into Harry’s shoulder. “Came right here after stopping by the lab. Was thinking about you two the entire time.”

Merlin tries not to focus on just when Eggsy might have been thinking of them. “You haven’t been to Medical?” He gasps, coming over for his own hug. “Eggsy, ye are to report to Medical immediately following ANY mission.”

“I know, but Dr. Hanover will make a big deal and take about twenty vials of blood!” Eggsy protests.

“You are to get checked over EVERY time, Galahad!” Harry says angrily. “Even if it’s just a spanking, you should…” Harry’s eyes widen and he stops talking.

“And then he’ll check my vision and my hearing and all that...takes forever! Besides, it was just ten hits, no big deal…had more lots of times.” Eggsy gasps and then narrows his eyes. “Wait a minute…you saw that?”

“You’ve been spanked before?” Merlin and Harry say as one.

They all stare at each other for a moment. “I’m…gonna go to Medical,” Eggsy says softly.

“Why don’t ye meet us in Harry’s suite when ye are through?” Merlin suggests.

“All right.” Eggsy gives them both a quick kiss and practically runs out of the office.

By the time Eggsy enters the suite they’ve both changed into more comfortable clothing and Harry is mixing drinks. “All clear,” Eggsy says almost shyly. He’s in a pair of Kingsman-issued sweatpants and his own hoodie.

“Glad to hear it, my boy,” Harry says with a smile. He hands over a drink. “Jack and Coke.” He wrinkles his nose.

“Thanks, Harry, you’re the best.” Eggsy takes a sip. “Perfect.”

“Of course it is,” Harry says arrogantly. Merlin rolls his eyes.

“Have a seat, lad.” Merlin motions to the sofa and Eggsy sits in the middle. Merlin and Harry soon join him, one on each side. “We’d like to talk about the mission.”

“Did I do something wrong?” Eggsy asks with a frown.

“No, dearest, not at all.” Harry pats his leg. “We just wished to make sure you were all right. He treated you quite horribly.”

Eggsy shrugs. “Weren’t that bad, swear down.” He looks uncomfortable.

“Ye mentioned that this was nae your first time with spanking?” Merlin says. 

“Um, yeah, that’s right.”

“Is it…is it something ye prefer?”

“Not just the spanking,” Harry quickly adds. “All of it. The name calling, the biting, the hair pulling. Merlin said your vitals showed you were not alarmed or worried. That you were…enjoying it.”

“How come you two was watching it, anyway?” Eggsy blurts out. “Thought you didn’t run my missions no more.” Eggsy glares at Merlin. “And thought Arthur didn’t always watch anyways.”

“Ye are correct on both counts,” Merlin replies. “But this mission was different…I…I hate the fact that you were even ON this mission,” he admits quietly.

“We were jealous,” Harry says and Merlin groans. Lovely. “Plain and simple.”

“Ain’t like I wasn’t thinking of you two the entire time,” Eggsy informs them. Harry blushes. “And to answer your question…yeah. I enjoy this kinda thing. I like being spanked, like a bit of pain. Like being put in my place, forced to do stuff.” Eggsy’s tone is almost bitter. “Love the sweet stuff, too…especially with you blokes…but yeah.” His face is red with shame. “Now ya know. Wasn’t gonna tell you, because I knew you’d think I was weird, and that you’d be disgusted with me.”

“Oh, my beautiful boy.” Harry cups Eggsy’s face in his hands and gently kisses his forehead. “How very wrong you are.”

“Wot?” Eggsy looks at him in confusion.

“We are not disgusted, and in no way think you are weird. This is something we also enjoy…but we had the same concerns. We thought YOU would be disgusted with US.”

“So…you thought about stuff like THAT…with me?” Eggsy asks in a tiny voice.

“Oh, my lad, if ye only knew,” Merlin says with a grin.

“So you wanna spank me.”

“If the situation calls for it…yes,” Merlin answers.

Eggsy takes Merlin’s hand in his, fingers trailing over his palm. “You got nice big hands…bet they pack a helluva wallop.”

“They do,” Harry says blissfully. Eggsy chuckles.

“And you wanna call me nasty names, tell me what a bad boy I am?”

“The thought has crossed my mind,” Harry says, turning red.

“And you want me to call you Daddy?”

Merlin clears his throat. “Well, that, uh, that may not have been a thought I had…before today.”

Eggsy grins, stands, and resettles himself over Merlin’s lap. “Izzat so…Daddy?”

“Christ,” Harry whispers.

Merlin slides his hand down Eggsy’s back and rests it on his backside. “You are quite cheeky, lad.”

“You like it,” Eggsy states. Merlin rubs his hand over one arsecheek and Eggsy hisses.

“It’s a shame we cannae continue what Mr. Fontaine started,” Merlin murmurs.

“Who says we can’t?” Eggsy asks.

“Eggsy…”

“Lad…”

“Weren’t lying when I told him I wished he had his paddle along,” Eggsy murmurs. “Swear down…love that…love the thought of your hand turning my arse red.” He leans in and nuzzles along Merlin’s neck. “Please, Daddy?”

“We should take this to the bedroom,” Harry says suddenly, all but jumping to his feet. Eggsy grins and scrambles off Merlin’s lap.

“I want ye naked by the time our clothes are off,” Merlin commands, and Eggsy scurries to the bedroom.

Merlin and Harry follow him out of the living room, undoing buttons as they go. When they reach the bedroom Eggsy is kicking his shoes across the room, shoving at the sweatpants, and yanking at his hoodie all at once. He’s on his stomach on the bed by the time Harry and Merlin get their shirts off. “Oh,” Harry says faintly, studying the pink handprints on Eggsy’s perfect arse. “Are you sure that doesn’t hurt too much, my darling boy?”

“Nah…he weren’t really that good at it,” Eggsy comments. He leans up on his elbow and smiles at them.

“You seemed quite interested,” Merlin says, taking Harry’s jumper and folding it.

“Told you I was thinking of you two the entire time…only way I could get through it. Imagined it was you.” Eggsy swallows hard as Merlin quickly strips down. “Fuck, you two are gorgeous.”

“For old men,” Harry adds, folding his trousers over the back of a chair.

“Do ye have a safeword, lad?” Merlin asks as he stands by the bed, stroking his cock.

Eggsy licks his lips. “Popsicle.”

“Ye must be joking.”

Eggsy snickers. “I am. Labrador.”

“Fair enough,” Merlin says with a nod. “Mine is rocket. Harry’s is alfalfa.”

“Got it.” Eggsy wriggles his arse a bit. “Getting lonely…and chilly…over here.”

“We will take care of that,” Harry murmurs. “Hands and knees, my boy.” Eggsy obeys and Harry leans down to kiss him. He then fists his hand in Eggsy’s hair, causing him to bow his back and stick his arse out. “So pretty…it will be our pleasure to wreck you.”

“Try your best,” Eggsy gasps.

“Ye will be crying when we are through with ye, lad,” Merlin promises. He sits at the edge of the bed. “On my lap.” Eggsy crawls over and starts to stretch out. “Nae, lad. Kneel, as ye were downstairs.”

“Yes, Daddy.” Eggsy climbs up and rests his hands on Merlin’s shoulders. “But what about Harry?”

“Don’t worry, my boy. You will be taking good care of me,” Harry promises. He runs a hand through Eggsy’s hair and once again yanks his head back. 

“Ye will count for me,” Merlin murmurs. He licks the length of Eggsy’s throat and sucks hard on one particularly sweet spot. “And if ye miscount, we will start again from one.” He rubs over Eggsy’s bare arse with both hands. “Is that understood?”

“Ohhh yes Daddy,” Eggsy whispers, shivering with delight. Merlin brings his left hand down hard. “Fuck! One!” Eggsy shouts, bouncing a bit on his lap.

“Sit still for your Daddy like a good boy,” Harry says.

“Yes,” Eggsy gasps. Slap. “Two!”

“Look at how hard he is already, Hamish,” Harry points out. Eggsy’s cock bobs in front of his body. “I never realized our boy was such a little slag.”

“Aye, Harry…what a lovely discovery.” Slap slap.

“Three…f-four…” Eggsy whines. He buries his head in Merlin’s shoulder.

“Shall we stop?”

“N-no, Daddy, please don’t stop.”

“Kiss Harry,” Merlin commands, and Eggsy eagerly tilts his face up. He waits for the kiss to break before delivering another slap. 

“Five…oh fuck…” Eggsy pants. His fingernails dig into Merlin’s shoulders.

“Touch me,” Merlin says. Eggsy’s hand shakes but he brings it down to stroke Merlin’s cock. “Good boy…very good boy…perhaps you dinnae deserve any more.”

“I do…fuck I do, please, Daddy!”

“Hands back up,” Merlin orders. Eggsy’s fingers barely touch Merlin’s shoulders before he delivers three hard smacks.

“Six…s-seven…eight…” Eggsy almost howls.

“When we are finished you will take Harry’s prick in your dirty little mouth and suck him until he comes. Only then will I consider giving ye release, lad,” Merlin tells him.

“No, Hamish,” Harry says, and Merlin’s eyebrows raise. “I want to come all over his pretty little face.”

“That sounds like a wonderful idea,” Merlin says. He rubs Eggsy’s left cheek but brings his hand down on the right.

“Nine,” Eggsy says, already leaning toward Harry.

“What a greedy little slut…look at him,” Harry says fondly. He caresses Eggsy’s face before sliding two fingers into his mouth. Eggsy grunts happily and sucks on them. Harry finally pulls them out, making sure to drip saliva over Eggsy’s cheeks and chin.

“You belong to us,” Merlin says, looking into Eggsy’s eyes. “This body belongs to no one else. No matter what mission you go on. Is that understood?”

“Yes, Daddy, fuck yes…only want you two…only yours,” Eggsy whimpers.

Merlin brings his right hand down with all his might and Eggsy yelps. Tears stream down his face as he blubbers, “Ten. Thank you, Daddy, oh fuck, thank you.”

“Harry,” Merlin says, slightly turning Eggsy on his lap. He adjusts them a bit so he can take Eggsy’s cock in his hand as well as his own.

“My pleasure,” Harry says, all but shoving his cock into Eggsy’s open mouth.

Eggsy moans, whimpers, and whines all at once. He clumsily sucks at Harry while humping into Merlin’s hand. “That’s it…look at the way you let us use you…that’s a very good boy…”

“Wanna…wanna be your good boy,” Eggsy gasps, flicking his tongue over the head of Harry’s cock. 

“Oh, fuck, I’m close already,” Harry grunts. He takes his cock in one hand while holding Eggsy’s chin with the other. “Open your mouth, let me see your tongue…” Eggsy eagerly obeys. “That’s a good boy…that’s…” Harry’s eyes flutter closed as he comes on Eggsy’s cheeks, his tongue, his lips.

“Perfect,” Merlin murmurs. “Give me your hand, boy.” Eggsy flails his hand out and Merlin takes it in his own, using both their hands to bring them to orgasm.

“Fuck,” Eggsy whispers, leaning his head on Merlin’s shoulder as he gasps for breath. Harry makes a beeline for the en suite and comes back with a wet flannel. He carefully wipes Eggsy’s face before doing his best with Eggsy and Merlin’s hands. They still get up and make their own trips to the loo before returning to the bedroom.

“Do we have clothing for ye here, lad?” Merlin asks.

“Don’t think so, but these will do.” He tugs on the sweatpants. Merlin puts on a pair of pants and Harry a pair of pajama trousers before they all climb under the covers. 

Eggsy hisses as Harry presses up behind him. “Was I too harsh on ye, lad?” Merlin asks, concerned.

“No…you was perfect.” Eggsy smiles sleepily and cuddles close to Merlin’s chest. “Haven’t felt this good in ages…was perfect.”

“YOU were perfect,” Harry murmurs into Eggsy’s hair.

“Mmmm.”

“A very good boy,” Merlin agrees.

“And you’re a good Daddy,” Eggsy whispers.

“What about me?” Harry asks.

“It isn’t always ABOUT you, Harry,” Merlin says in annoyance.

“You’re a good…uncle?” Eggsy suggests.

“Good heavens, no,” Harry gasps. “Harry will do just fine.”


End file.
